Don't Interrupt Me!
by SoulEaterSushiBomb
Summary: Oneshot requested by zeroxriku. A PrussiaxOC. Mimi Tamako is a confident woman who always finds herself timid when around her ruby eyed crush. When she unninetionally offends her crush though, she is commanded to make it up to him.


**A/N: Self-explanatory, but necessary. I DO NOT OWN HETALIA AXIS POWERS.**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"But I want pasta!" Italy whined loudly.

"We've had that every day for every meal for the past week!" Germany shouted.

"You should get more variety in your diet…" Japan sighed, shaking his head. "Perhaps we should have fish for dinner…"

"Fish is boring." Germany stated bluntly.

"Which is why we should have burgers!" America shouted with his usual enthusiasm.

Mimi groaned at the sight of all her friends arguing over what to eat. She knew her sister Hungary had been right about inviting too many people over at once, but she just loved having her friends over so much. She hated being alone, and though her sister always made her happy, it was just a lot more interesting to throw her pals into the mix.

Right now though, the large crowd was definitely a problem and she knew that she would have to do something before Austria came in and lectured her about what a stupid idea it was to have them over. She chuckled to herself a bit when she realized that if he did show up, Austria would actually have a legitimate reason to lecture her. Spain, Italy, France, England, America, Germany, Japan, China, and Romano…..oh yeah…what the hell had she been thinking?

She groaned a bit, and did a face-palm over her emerald eyes at the sight before her. Romano was strangling his weeping younger brother while Germany and Spain tried to settle them both down. England and America were at it again; from what she could hear, it had something to do with scones. Poor China and Japan were just trying to stay out of the chaos….ugh France…he looked as though he was trying to get a LITTLE too friendly with her sister over on the couch.

Ok….that was it! Mimi stomped over to one of the tables, hopped up on it, and stood stiffly. "SHUT UUUUUUUP!" she boomed, causing all of her friends to freeze. "What the hell is wrong with you guys? I bring you over here to have fun but you start acting like kids! Now apologize! If you don't knock it off RIGHT NOW, I'm going to have a fit!"

Everyone in the room was silent. Mimi Tamako, the Czech Republic, was normally a rather kind person and not the type to stir up trouble, but when she got pissed, the best options were either to shut the hell up or high tail it out of there.

Panting heavily from her tirade, Mimi flicked her long silky black hair behind her back and stomped out of the room. Shit….she was in a bad mood now. The entire group glanced down at the floor, obviously feeling awkward and somewhat ashamed; Mimi had a way of getting everyone's attention both internally and externally.

Everyone's heads shot up, however, at the sound of music. The clarinet; it was Mimi's specialty; it certainly wasn't the most cheery of the instruments but there was a way she did it…just an art to her playing that made those low notes sound like a delicate melody to her audience. She sound of her skilled playing, as she slowly paced her way back into the room, soothed the remaining tension and removed all stress from the home. Hungary smiled at her sister, and lulled her head back and forth smoothly with the rhythm.

Finally at the end of her playing, her small audience clapped at her performance. Mimi smiled with satisfaction and contentment as she bowed modestly. "Why thank you." She said theatrically, making a few of her friends laugh and others roll their eyes. "Now, I invited you all over for dinner, so let's eat. I'm cooking though and I don't want to hear any bitching about how it tastes! You know how that makes me feel!"

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"That was rather impressive Mimi. The way you handled that tough crowd back there, I mean." Hungary said smiling at her sister as she placed some of the dishes in the sink. "Even though he'd never tell you, I think Austria was impressed as well."

"Heh, I think more than anything right now, Austria is just glad they're all gone." Mimi chuckled, wiping off the table. "That guy really needs to take that pole out of his ass…and he needs to learn how to quit being so damn stingy."

Hungary laughed at her sister's blunt behavior and shook her head. "He's just frugal is all."

"No, he's grotesquely parsimonious." Mimi grumbled.

"Such wonderful vocabulary, dear sister." Hungary said, taking more dishes from her sister's hands.

"It's because I read, you know." Mimi said, her voice sounding off-put at the end due to her gaze drifting to a particularly disgusting looking plate.

"Hmmm maybe you could use some of that lovely poetic talk to charm Prussia." Hungary said, emphasizing the name at the end of her sentence.

Mimi stiffened and her face turned red. "Shut up!" she snapped with embarrassment, only earning a laugh from her sister. "Come on, I mean it!"

"Why didn't you invite him over as well?" Hungary asked, ceasing her work in favor of approaching her sister.

Mimi glanced off to the side with an expression that painted her face with embarrassment and filled her eyes with sadness.

"You're so confident when it comes to us….but then once we bring him into the picture you get so shy." Hungary said, feeling bad for her sister's spells of insecurity. Hungary hugged her sister gently and smiled. "You know, he likes you too…"

"No way that's possible." Mimi sighed. "You know how he is…there's only one person in his heart and on his mind…himself. I guess nobody will ever be "awesome" enough for him."

Hungary pulled away to look at her sister for a moment, brushing some of the black strands from her face. "You'll be twenty-one in a week, dear; isn't it about time you say something to him?"

Mimi sighed and pulled away from her sister, turning around. "You just don't understand…"

With that, Mimi reached black pants pocket and retrieved a ribbon…a Prussian blue ribbon. She reached around her waist-length hair and tied the lovely locks up in a ponytail. She always used this ribbon when she went out for a run. Running; it was one of her favorite activities; it was so freeing…with every stride, her confidence and peace built up…nothing could touch her at that moment….at least in her mind.

"You can leave the mess, sis…I'll take care of it later…" Mimi said, before walking outside.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

After only twenty minutes of running, Mimi actually felt better. She had to admit it was an absolutely gorgeous day out; perfect for running. It was warm without being hot, partly cloudy, and a soft breeze caressed her cheeks occasionally. Perfect….nothing could touch her right now.

"Hey Tamako!" A cocky voice called suddenly.

Mimi's eyes shot open at the sound of it and all the peace she had felt before left her body as her body ground to a halt.

"Prussia." She acknowledged with a shy voice, turning around.

Damn it all…why did she have to get so fucking shy around him? Why couldn't she be the real her? She knew that she wasn't the only one who experienced the "spontaneous shyness syndrome", but it still bothered the hell out of her.

"Thought you could run away from the awesome me, did you?" Prussia said smirking greatly.

"Huh?" she asked. "I don't know what you mean."

"West said that you brought him and bunch of others over to your place for dinner. What about me huh? Not awesome enough for your little get together? Heh and you thought you could run away from me. Well you're mistaken!" Prussia said, stepping closer to her.

"N-no! That wasn't my intention!" Mimi rushed, tripping over her own words. _God I sound like such an idiot…_

"Well, I'm not convinced!" he said, putting his face up right next to hers.

Mimi could feel her heart rate quicken and her face heart up. Damn him for being so handsome.

"I'm sorry..." she said, not sure what else to say. Sorry? Fuck…what the hell was wrong with her? Was that the best she had?

"Well guess what? You're going to have to make it up to me!" Prussia said crossing his strong arms with confidence.

Mimi blinked her emerald orbs a few times. "How?" she asked.

Prussia simply took her hand in his confidently. Mimi gasped and blushed furiously.

"What?" he asked, raising a brow.

"N-nothing!" she stammered.

"Well then, you're coming with me." He said.

Mimi sighed; there was no talking Prussia out of something once he made up his mind. She wondered to herself occasionally how it was that she had managed to fall for this guy. He was arrogant, self-absorbed, had a one-track mind, took nothing seriously, and had no problem picking on others; that was him; that was Gilbert Beilschmidt….and it was who she was in love with.

He had actually charmed her right away…everything about him. That confidence, those piercing ruby eyes, his gorgeous hair and perfect skin, the way he dressed, the way he would look people in the eyes when he spoke to them…even the way he talked and the sound of his voice…all of it. Another thing…perhaps the most important thing…was that he had acknowledged her so quickly. Not many things pissed off Mimi more than being ignored and underestimated…and it happened all the damn time. But Gilbert…that day of the World Conference when everyone else looked her over, he had come over to her. Sure it had primarily been to tell her about how awesome he was, but she could hardly hear the words he spouted off; all she could think about was how he had noticed her. Noticed HER and so very quickly…

"What's got you so distracted?" he asked, smirking at her.

"Ah…I'm not distracted; I'm just thinking is all." She said, looking away from him.

"Thinking _is_ a distraction, which is why I try not to do it too much. It keeps me from focusing on more important things, like me." He said holding his head high.

This time Mimi smiled and giggled a bit. "Yes of course." She said simply with a smile.

Her head snapped up when she suddenly heard the familiar sound of a door opening. She had just now noticed her surroundings. Prussia's house? Had she really been that zoned out?

"Your house? Why your house?" she asked, looking at him.

"I already told you. You're going to make it up to me for not inviting me over." He said, pulling her inside.

Mimi's face reddened. Make it up to him? At…his house? That certainly just sounded so suggestive. But no…why would he ever….

"Alright then; let's get started." He said cocking a brow at her teasingly.

She stepped back a bit with a heated face. "Wh-what are you—"

"Go make me the dinner you didn't make for me before!" he commanded with a laugh.

Mimi groaned for more reason than one as her raven bangs covered her eyes. First off, that misunderstanding, even if it was only confined to her own thoughts, had totally embarrassed her and made her feel like a pervert. Secondly, she hated being interrupted when she was talking BY ANYONE, and Prussia was no exception.

"Ok; what are you in the mood for?" she asked, now smiling; she did love cooking and on top of that she got to spend some time with Prussia.

"I don't care. Just make sure it's good enough for someone like me." He said, holding his head high once again.

Mimi laughed again. "Oh yes; I'll be sure to bring honor to your awesome name through the food I prepare." She said, kicking off her boots and heading to the kitchen.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"There you go!" Mimi said happily, placing the plate down in front of Prussia.

Prussia looked down at the plate for a moment with a questioning expression before finally nodding in approval at it and taking a bite.

"Well, if that's all you need then I guess I'll just—"

"No; you're staying right here." Prussia said bluntly.

Mimi's eyebrows furrowed momentarily and her fists clenched. She had been interrupted for the second time now. She wished that she didn't get so riled up over it, but she just couldn't help it. She quickly recovered however, and plopped down next to her crush. She tried as hard as she could not to stare at his handsome face as he chowed down on her "awesome" cooking; even so, she couldn't help but steal the occasional glance at him.

After he was finished, he let out a satisfied breath and leaned back against the couch with closed eyes. Mimi took this opportunity to drink in his incredible good looks, and for a moment she was completely captivated and her heart pounded with love for him…but only for a moment, until she was suddenly hit by a wave of sadness. He would…never be hers…

"I guess I'm going home now." She said quickly as she stood up stiffly.

He opened one eye to look at her beauty as she stood still.

"So that's it huh? Nothing more?" he said.

"What more do you want...? If there's something else you need then—" she said, sounding bland now.

"Well, for one you could start by—" Prussia began.

"Stop interrupting me! Damn it!" she shouted suddenly, snapping her eyes shut with her voice cracking.

Prussia looked shocked. She had never spoken to him like this before…

"Hey Mimi, why are you—"

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! You're so important aren't you! Everything on your mind is the only thing that matters right! Right! You don't like anyone else but yourself! Why the hell don't you stop for a second and think about others! If you did wouldn't you be able to see how I—" Mimi shouted, but froze at the end…

She stood unmoving; she couldn't bring herself to look at Prussia as frustrated tears sprung up into her eyes.

"I have to…I have to go." She choked out; her voice more shaky than she wanted it to be.

As quickly as she could, she began to rush for his front door, but Prussia wouldn't have it and seized her wrist from behind.

"Stop it!" she shouted. "Why are you acting this way? Aren't you too awesome to put up with my behavior? Aren't you just the best in the world? Why can't you—"

Mimi was interrupted again…this time not by words, but by action. She was shell shocked as she struggled and failed to take in what was happening…Prussia was kissing her. And he wasn't just kissing her; no; it was confident and strong as he also gripped her shoulders tightly. Finally he pulled away and focused on her with a look she had never seen in his eyes before; a certain seriousness….but also…love.

"P-Prussia…I—"

"I'm interrupting you again. I don't want to hear it!" he shouted, holding her shoulders still. "I'm not letting you leave here; not without telling you how I feel! You're going to listen to me too, whether you like it or not! Talking to me like that…you're the one who was acting like you knew it all! You're the one who didn't stop to look at me! If you had, you'd be able to see how much I love you!"

Mimi's green eyes widened…and tears finally escaped them. Prussia…was right.

"You…you love me?" she asked, just above a whisper.

He smiled and closed his eyes; still that confident and smug look remained on his face. "Of course; always have. You're the only one awesome enough for me. So that's why…I was pretty disappointed that you didn't have me over."

Softening her gaze, Mimi worked up all her courage and allowed the love in her heart to flow out as she embraced his strong body. "I was too shy…you get me that way because of how much I love you."

Prussia finally gave into his own feelings and hugged her back with just as much strength and passion, if not more "You could have just told me."

"I thought guys were the ones who had to work up the balls to spit out their feelings. Besides, you're the awesome Prussia; something like confessing your feelings should be nothing right?" Mimi teased.

Mimi giggled a bit as Prussia turned his head away from her slightly to hide the tiny glow of pink on his cheeks.

"You know; you still haven't made it up to me completely." Prussia said, pulling away from her finally.

Mimi put her hands on her hips and smirked. "I make you dinner and return your feelings and you still want more? You'll drive me away with expectations that high." She said cocking her head to the side playfully. "And what more could you possibly want?"

Rather than saying a single thing, Prussia confidently took action and lifted Mimi into his arms bridal style, earning a yelp from the said girl.

"What the hell, Gilbert!" she shouted.

He simply smirked at her. "Suddenly we're on first name basis? Well that's fine by me. I like it better when you call me by my name. Besides, it's good practice…"

"Practice? For what?" she asked, obviously confused.

She gasped when suddenly Prussia opened the door to his bedroom and looked down at her with a sly grin. "Because you'll be screaming it soon enough."

A shiver ran down Mimi's spine at both his words and the sound of his voice. "I…I…"

"Cat got your tongue?" he teased, stepping into his room just far enough to close the door.

"What are you doing?" she asked softly.

"Having you, make it up to me." He said, placing her down on his bed.

"I...I just…" she began, but was cut off by Gilbert smashing his lips against hers.

She couldn't' help it….finally she closed her eyes and savored the kiss. She pushed her lips back up against his longingly, trying as hard as she could to put every ounce of her love into the kiss. She was caught off guard however, when she felt Prussia's hand brushing up against her inner thigh while he licked her lower lip.

Without even really meaning to, Mimi smacked him across the face. "Stop!" she shouted, before falling off the bed panting on the floor below.

There was a bit of an awkward silence until suddenly, much to her surprise, Prussia joined her where she was sitting and gently took her hand…

"I'm sorry." He said simply.

Her eyes widened. Prussia…apologizing? Perhaps she should mark her calendar…no…for now she was just focus on him and what he was saying…

"I suppose I got a little carried away." He laughed nervously, for once not looking her in the eyes. "And I suppose…I just scared you right? I'm sorry…it's not like I would want to scare you like that…"

Prussia was surprised to say the least, when Mimi's hand cupped his right cheek and she smiled at him. "It's ok….but asking for permission would have been nice. It did kind of scare me…it was too sudden. But, Pruss—….I mean…Gilbert….do you really love me? You're not teasing me? If you're picking on me and this is a joke, I'm seriously going to kick your ass."

"And if I love you and it's not a joke?" he said, raising a brow.

"Answer my questions. I don't want a question to my question." She said bluntly.

"I love you. You're the first thing that's on my mind every day…even more than how awesome I am. I'm not lying! I mean it….ok? And I don't just want you now…I want you forever. I'll never let anyone else have you." He said, holding both of her shoulders.

It was gem against gem; his ruby eyes pierced her emerald orbs until finally she gave in and hugged him tearfully. Prussia just smiled and placed a hand on her head until she was finished.

"So Gilbert…." She said, looking down at the ground.

"Hm?" he asked.

His eyes widened at the look on her face when she finally lifted her head. That was one crazy face…love mixed with lust and blended with a hint of playfulness. "I believe that earlier, you had the intent of invading my vital regions."

Prussia smirked. "Indeed. Now, because you're special, I'll ask for your consent; keep in mind that that's something I don't normally do. So, care for me to invade your vital regions?"

"Do I have to get on my knees and grovel?" she asked jokingly.

Finally, Prussia couldn't hold back his own desires and love for the girl before him as he once again placed her back on his bed and kissed her furiously. Mimi groaned into the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck while he hovered over her. His tongue rather quickly found its way into her warm cavern to battle with her tongue. Mimi was no match for Gilbert, as he rather quickly won the war for dominance.

Mimi didn't object when Prussia began to hastily yet skillfully unbutton her Prussian blue shirt before tossing it aside. He pulled away from her without hesitation to gaze down at her bra of the same color as her shirt.

"You're rather loyal to me aren't you?" he teased, noting the color of the articles.

"Shut up." She said, though a blush was evident on her cheeks.

"Relax. I'm not really interested in this thing at all. I _am_ interested in getting rid of it though; it's blocking my way." He said smirking.

Without any hesitation, Prussia practically ripped the article of clothing form Mimi's body, however, much to his dismay, she instantly covered her chest.

"Sorry…it's just that nobody has ever looked..." she said softly.

"Good, then that means I'm the first." Gilbert said, making his soon-to-be lover blush.

Deciding she would be the one to stop the silliness, Mimi moved her arms to her sides and blushed furiously, while closing her eyes. "I'm sorry if they're um…"

"Perfect….you're perfect, Mimi." Prussia said, his voice suddenly switching from cocky to thoughtful.

Her eyes widened as she watched his admiring gaze. However her eyes snapped shut once again when she felt him begin to knead her B-cup breasts.

"Mmmmm…." She sighed at the touch.

"You're so easily pleasured, Mimi." Prussia teased. "I find it incredibly sexy…"

Mimi was caught off guard once again, when she felt Prussia take one of her rosy nipples into his mouth and deftly tease it with his tongue and teeth. She gripped the sheets beneath her and whimpered at the pleasure she was experiencing. He was suckling on her right breast while still teasing her left one….and oh god….she could feel him rubbing her through the fabric of her pants with his free hand.

He was so good at this….she figured he must have had hundreds of other women. Without warning, Prussia pulled away and ceased all of his actions so that he could bare his top half. Mimi blushed and admired Gilbert's naked torso.

"You…look good." She said softly, running a hand along some of his gorgeous muscles.

"Good? Is that all?" he asked, poking her breast.

She rolled her eyes at his behavior. "Fine…you look _awesome_." She said before leaning up to kiss his chest a bit.

Her confidence began to climb, so she decided to try out some things herself. She sat herself up and began to massage his muscles aggressively while latching her mouth onto the pulse of his neck; she smirked against his flesh when she heard him groan at the feeling. She began to tease the skin there more roughly; sucking, licking, kissing, and nipping. Finally when she figured his skin was red enough, she moved away from it, and gave it a good firm lick and a chaste kiss.

"You're sexy…" she purred, moving her hands down to massage his hips bones. She occasionally allowed her fingers to dip underneath the fabric of his pants teasingly, but never touched him.

"That's enough." He said, pushing her back down and tugging her black cargo pants clean off her body.

"Hey! Not so fast!" she cried with embarrassment. She hadn't been ready for that!

Prussia ignored his love's complaint in favor of smiling with pride at her lacey Prussian blue thong.

"As lovely as this looks on you, I'm afraid it's going to have to go. You see, it's blocking me from your vital regions…" he said huskily.

Mimi gulped but still managed to find her confidence. "Well what are you waiting for then?" she asked.

Prussia took his cue almost instantly, pulling the flimsy undergarment off of her with no struggle. Finally he sat back to take a good look at what laid before him.

She was absolutely beautiful…her entire body was so smooth and silken, like the most precious of ivory. The face he had fallen in love with was perfectly framed by her raven locks which pooled underneath her curvy body like a sea of black rose petals. Her bust was full without being ridiculously large; they were the perfect size for the rest of her flawless body. Her hips were so smooth and sexy and her legs so shapely and long…then finally...that delicate mound between her legs….so gorgeous.

"Gilbert you're embarrassing me…am I…unattractive?" she asked worriedly.

"The exact opposite." He said somewhat absentmindedly as he was still being drawn in by her captivating appearance.

"So am I awesome?" she giggled.

"No…you're perfect." He said before mashing his lips up against hers, making her moan and wrap her arms around his neck.

She gasped at the feeling of Gilbert teasing her wet entrance with two of his fingers, but soon her gasps were turning into whines, cries, pants, and desperate moans of pleasure as he toyed with the small bundle of nerves between her legs. He continued to play with that sensitive sweet-spot until she was practically out of breath; not yet; he didn't want to make her come just yet….but that didn't mean he was done teasing her. Without a single thought, the ruby eyed man dipped a finger inside her hot core, making her cry out instantly.

"Ah! Gilbert!" she cried, arching her hips up into his hand.

He smirked at his success and began to pump his finger in and out of her tight core, noting just how amazingly wet she was; he continued to do so until she was screaming senselessly. No…he STILL wouldn't let her climax. He hastily removed his finger and moved to his next play. Before Mimi could object to his teasing, she was cut off by a wave of pleasure more amazing than the last two combined.

"Gilbert! God! Ahhnn!" she sobbed.

He was teasing her small clit with his tongue now, pressing it up against the bundle firmly and flicking it with his slick muscle. Then he began to tease the sensitive spot between his teeth, making his love lose her mind. He glanced up momentarily to see Mimi throwing her head back and forth with clenched eyes and a pleasured face. He began to increase his level of torture, as he rubbed her clit with his index finger and darted his tongue in and out of her core which was becoming increasingly wet.

"G-Gilbert! I'm going to—!"

Then he stopped, making Mimi let out a sound of frustration.

"So, how was that, love?" he asked with a confident expression.

"Moron…" she growled, suddenly regaining her strength and shoving him down. "You haven't given me a turn."

Gilbert was alarmed by her sudden act of dominance but was nonetheless turned on by it. He couldn't believe it, when in a matter of seconds she had ripped off both his pants and boxers…however now she was frozen.

"Wow…" she breathed, causing the man under her to chuckle.

"Like what you see? Everything about me is awesome isn't it?" he said, noting just how focused she was on his eight inch girth.

"I don't know yet…I can't tell by just looking." She said, suddenly sounding incredibly seductive.

Before Gilbert could question her motives, he ended up throwing his head back in a fit of pleasure as the raven-haired girl grasped his shaft.

"What's wrong Gilbert?" she teased.

Before he could answer, she began to pump his shaft, giving him no energy to speak as all he could do was groan at the pleasure.

"Mimi….aaghnnn…" he groaned, arching his hips up.

She loved seeing him like this; completely powerless; it wasn't something she was used to and it was turning her on like hell.

"How about more?" she asked. She didn't wait for a response as she pumped his dick aggressively, her hand practically burning his flesh with the friction that was being created there.

"Agh!" he growled, bucking his hips upward.

"Suddenly so eager…" she purred, taking her hand away from him.

She nearly laughed at his despairing expression.

"Don't look so sad now…I'm not done…" she said silkily.

Gilbert nearly choked before shouting out her name when he felt her kiss the end of his erection. "I need to test it this way too…before I can confirm that it is indeed awesome." She said breathily so that her hot breath would envelope him.

Having believed she had teased him enough with words, Mimi finally grasped the base of his shaft and enveloped his head with her warm mouth. She simply toyed with the head for a while, teasing his balls with her fingertips in the process, before finally giving him a more thorough treatment. At last, she took the entire length of it into her mouth; however some deep throating was necessary. She gagged for a moment at the unfamiliar presence but quickly adapted in order to continue her work. She sucked on him passionately…roughly…she made damn sure that the suction against his member was so incredibly tight that it was almost strangulating. She teased his flesh with her teeth on occasion while swirling her tongue against him the entire time. She could tell he was getting close. He bucked his hips up against her, shouted her name senselessly in between pants and groans of pleasure, and his dick was throbbing in her mouth…she almost had him.

"Nnnnn…Mimi, stop!" he growled suddenly, making the young girl pull away from him in alarm.

"Did I do something wrong?" she asked with concern.

"No….I just haven't invaded your most vital regions yet. I don't think it's best for me to come now…" he said with a dark sexiness, before putting himself on top again. Then he noticed it…how nervous she looked. "Are you scared?" he asked.

"No, of course not." She said trying to crack a confident grin.

"You're not good at lying." He said propping himself up on one elbow to look into her eyes.

"Ok…fine; I'm scared. I'm a virgin you know…it's going to hurt me. I don't know how many girls you've had before now but…have any of them been virgins? Do you know what's going to happen to me?" she asked softly.

She made a confused face when she saw Gilbert's whole face glow bright red.

"What?" she asked, raising a brow. "Now you're nervous?"

"Imavrrgn…" he mumbled.

"I'm sorry?" she said.

"I'm a virgin!" he spat quickly.

Mimi was perfectly silent for a moment…then a smirk appeared on her face, followed by a giggle, and at last she burst out into unladylike heehaws.

"YOU'RE a virgin? The awesome Prussia is a virgin! Ha!" she laughed, poking his chest.

"Shut up!" he shouted. He tried to sound angry but his words ended up coming out more or less in a pleading tone.

She finally silenced herself and smiled tenderly at him before cupping his cheek. "I love you Gilbert…I mean it….god I just can't tell you how much I love you…"

He smiled at her; this time with a genuine and gentle smile. "I love you too Mimi…and I promise I always will."

"Then you can have me….completely…" she whispered before taking his lips passionately.

Gilbert responded passionately as he positioned himself at her wet entrance. God she was so warm…he could feel so much heat and he wasn't even inside her yet. He knew this was going to hurt her…a lot...and that really hurt him inside, but he knew that it had to happen. Deciding it better to get it over with in one shot, Gilbert held her hips steady and plunged himself into her completely.

"OW!" she screamed, unable to keep her lips linked with his. "Ah…ah…ow…nnnnn…." She moaned. "It hurts…it hurts so much…" she breathed as tears slipped from the corners of her eyes.

Gilbert bit his lip; he felt horrible for hurting her and on top of that he had never really been good at comforting others…just picking on them. In the end he decided to say and do whatever came most naturally.

"I'm sorry…I'm sorry it hurts so much." He said, wiping away her hot tears.

She looked up at him and managed to smile at his sincerity. "Thank you…" she breathed.

"I love you Mimi…" he said, kissing her forehead.

She closed her eyes and savored his words; she knew that he really meant it. And with those words filling her heart, the pain from his earlier invasion evaporated into nothing. All that was left was a glow that filled her inside and out…and a longing for more of that feeling.

"I love you…" she said, kissing him sweetly on the lips. "Now, if you're feeling up to it…I'd like more." She finished.

He was up for more than she realized. Now knowing that his lover was going to be alright, he began to thrust in and out of her, starting out a bit cautiously. Though she appreciated his consideration, Mimi was strong and knew what she wanted; she wanted more than this.

"Give me more." She said, around the kiss.

Gilbert more than happily obeyed as he began to pump in and out of her with more force than before. It still wasn't enough for the eager Mimi.

"Harder." She panted, kissing him more roughly after her command.

He smirked against her lips and immediately obliged, earning a plethora of groans, whines, and mewls from his lover.

"Harder! Deeper! Faster! J-just do as much as you can! I want it all!" she cried.

Ah ha…that blunt speech of hers hadn't disappeared after all. Excellent….

He couldn't stand it anymore either, so her command had come just in time to satisfy his hunger. Gilbert grasped her hips tightly and began to pound her tiny core furiously. God this felt better than anything he had ever experienced in his life…god he needed more! Soon, Gilbert was thrusting in and out of his lover more deeply and powerfully than either of them knew was possible. They both wanted this pleasure to last for an eternity, and yet something inside them was begging to be released…and finally it was.

The two lovers practically sobbed each other's names as they arched into each other and mixed their sweet juices together within her core. Then they both lost their energy….all of it…they were spent.

Gilbert panted raggedly, while the girl underneath him whispered incoherent words of affection and gratitude to him. Finally, he found the strength to pull out of his lover to lie down next to her and pull her close.

There was a silence….

"I love you…" he breathed, kissing her head.

"I love you more…" she said, stroking his chest affectionately.

"I love you most. You know why? Because I'm awesome." He said, rubbing her side and kissing her once again.

"Yes you are…" she whispered, kissing his chest. Then she finally drifted off into a deep, peaceful sleep.

After she was sound asleep, Gilbert shook his head looking at her. "And you're awesome too; maybe even more awesome than me…but I'd rather die than tell you that."

Finally Prussia allowed himself to slip into unconsciousness as well, with a happiness he had never known before. With that, all was well for the two lovers…that was until the next morning when Gilbert awoke to a rather unhappy Hungary wielding a frying pan. Oh well…he'd manage somehow; after all, the awesome Mimi was his now, and he was hers…

**A/N: **Woot! Done! Haha that was fun!I hope you enjoyed it! I do believe that this was rather sexy :p well to anyone who read this (and liked it), I am always accepting oneshot requests; so if you have one then just let me know! :D


End file.
